


Sleeping Woes

by rootlessprophecy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy
Summary: Nobody liked sleeping with him, but it was predicament that couldn't be avoided.
Kudos: 8





	Sleeping Woes

"I'm not sleeping with him."

"Well I'm not either. I slept with him last time and had a bruise on my side for a whole week."

There they were, Seth and Roman, standing in the middle of their hotel room arguing. They both took a moment of silence to stare at the root of their argument. Snores that could barely be heard were now apparent as Dean slept. He had already made himself comfortable by taking up the whole bed with arms above his head and somehow one of his legs hanging off the bed. Seth shook his head and returned to the matter at hand.

"I know you don't like this. Neither do I, but we both know that he'd rather sleep on the floor if he heard use talking like this."

Roman just stared at him. He knew what Seth said was true, but that didn't mean he would agree to this arrangement. He lifted his shirt up and pointed to the yellowing bruise on his side.

"You see this? That's what I'm talking about. It's your turn now."

With that Roman grabbed his bag, sat on the other bed, and started rummaging for his sleeping shorts. Seth stared at Roman with pleading eyes, but Roman was not budging and instead went to the restroom to change. Looking back at Dean he sighed. He wanted to shake him, but that wouldn't solve anything. Not even bothering with picking his bag up or if Roman saw him Seth changed into his night clothes and carefully sat on the bed. The sudden weight on the bed caused Dean to jump and kick a foot out in his sleep which prompted a curse word to follow from Seth.

This was what he had to look forward to. No matter how close to the edge he got when he finally got under the sheets there was no escaping Dean's limbs. Seth elbowed him in the side while mumbling, "Get on your side" before turning on his side to try and sleep.

Seth woke up drenched in sweat with a faint sound in his ear as he felt something hot on him. He didn't even have to look to see that, somehow, Dean had managed to press up and drape half of his body on top of Seth. Seth groaned and tried to wiggle out.

"Come on man, move."

The next thing Seth knew he felt a jerk as pain enveloped his whole body and curse words flew out of his mouth. He had never been on the receiving end of a low-blow, but now he knew even more he never wanted to be ever again.

Then the alarm went off. Seth swore that Dean was going to pay and Roman would be sharing the bed with him for the rest of the month.


End file.
